


Aaron and His Kittens

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Pet Names, Pet Play, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: Aaron's not quite sure how it started, or even when it escalated to where they are now. All he knows is that, one day, he called Daryl a kitten after the archer all but glommed onto him and started humming softly. The nickname did give Daryl pause, but he soon resumed his humming, appearing to not have a care in the world. Somehow, Aaron managed to do the same thing with Paul; his reaction, however, was entirely different.Paul had given one of his smirks, practically purring, "You want me to be your sexy kitten?"For Kinktober 2019: Pet Play
Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505006
Kudos: 8





	Aaron and His Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 99% sure the title/summary implies that this is going to be something kinkier than it is, but it's really not. Sorry, not sorry. :P I did, however, have fun writing this, so there might be more of this kind of thing in the future.
> 
> As a side note: for whatever reason, I had a hell of a time figuring out Jesus' Pet Name. I wanted to pull from their actual names, mostly so I wouldn't have to think too hard about it, but then I realized any alteration/variation of his name didn't feel right in naming a cat/kitten, y'know? Eventually, I settled on River, which I think fits him, so I rolled with it. Daryl's wound up as Dixie, which is more amusing to me than I feel it should be.

Aaron's not quite sure how it started, or even when it escalated to where they are now. All he knows is that, one day, he called Daryl a kitten after the archer all but glommed onto him and started humming softly. The nickname did give Daryl pause, but he soon resumed his humming, appearing to not have a care in the world. Somehow, Aaron managed to do the same thing with Paul; his reaction, however, was entirely different.

Paul had given one of his smirks, practically purring, "You want me to be your sexy kitten?" 

He had then laughed it off like he was joking and Aaron...wasn't sure what to do with it, but in the end, he just ran with it. It seemed to calm them both and despite questions and weird looks when he presented them with new things to try, they rolled with it. Some things didn't work out, but others did. It was a work in progress and Aaron continued to be baffled that it was working so well, but he always forced himself to not overthink it. 

After all, the world had gone to hell and Aaron had seen some seriously weird shit that people did to cope, so what harm could a little kink playing do? 

For the most part, it was a one-on-one sort of thing, but there were times they came as a pair and Aaron found a quiet sort of hilarity in those times. As Daryl and Paul, their personalities clashed yet they found enough common ground that eventually lead to them falling for each other. As Dixie and River, their personalities clashed so horribly that Aaron was forced to intervene before it came to broken furniture and bloodshed. Rules, boundaries, and safe words were quickly established and punishments were swiftly dealt whenever anything was broken. He'd even set aside a safe room of sorts, to provide either with a space to go to should they need it. Even with everything finally in place, it still took some time to find the rhythm of their joint sessions, leading to several bumpy solo sessions before it all settled down. 

Sure, there were still some kinks to smooth out, but overall, Aaron was confident things would work out. Now if only he could get River to stop antagonizing Dixie... 

~ 

Aaron quickly learned that Dixie had a possessive streak as wide as the day was long. He would curl up next to Aaron, eyes constantly tracking River, growling whenever he thought the other got too close. River seemed to think it some sort of game, eyes gleaming as he circled around the pair, grinning whenever he heard Dixie growling. He would dart forward, Dixie would growl louder, maybe take a swipe at River before the other danced away with a rumbling sort of hum. Eventually, and with Aaron's hand petting his hair, Dixie would let River settle at Aaron's other side; he would still growl when River got too close for comfort, but it was a positive sign that that was all he would do. 

The day Aaron heard hissing and a weird sort of yowling, he about had a heart attack. He skidded back into the room, freezing when his eyes landed on the problem. River had apparently taken Dixie unawares and was currently clamped tight to the older one's back, aggressively nuzzling while Dixie yowled and thrashed around. Aaron took a breath, forcing his amusement back, and loudly cleared his throat. Instantly, all noise and movement stopped, two pairs of eyes looking up at him. 

"I look away for five minutes and this is the trouble you get into?" he says, putting a hand on his hip. 

River's lips turned into a sort of pouting frown, nuzzling at Dixie's head with a simple, "Mow." 

Aaron gave him a look. "I'm well aware that you want to get to know him better, but you know better than to sneak up on him," he says, raising his brow when the frown remains. "I'm sure you also know better than to attack him like that." 

River huffed softly, but seemingly refused to let go. Dixie thrashed a bit, and Aaron saw what was going to happen seconds before it did. River's grip loosened just enough for Dixie to get his mouth around River's hand and bite down, hard. River howled, immediately letting go of Dixie, but his hand remained in Dixie's mouth. Aaron rushed forward when River tried yanking his hand back and Dixie held on tighter, snarling when Aaron got hold of his jaw. 

"Let him go!" he shouts, grunting when Dixie tries pushing him away. "Damnit, Dixie, I said let him go!" He releases Dixie's jaw so he can use a hand to place a solid swat on Dixie's ass. 

Instantly, Dixie lets River's hand go, backing up so quickly he bumps into the wall; seconds later, he disappears completely. Aaron doesn't hear any doors slamming shut, so he assumes the other will be fine until he can get River's hand looked at. He gently tugs River into the living room, setting him down on the couch before going to the bathroom for the first aid kit. He sets the kit down next to River, then kneels in front of him, gently taking the injured hand in his own. 

"Are you alright?" he asks. 

Slowly, River nods. He looks a bit shell-shocked at the turn of events, alternating between staring at Aaron and the direction Dixie ran off in. The question in his eyes is obvious and Aaron huffs softly as he looks over River's hand. 

"He'll be fine for the few minutes it'll take to look you over," he says, then frowns. "Of course, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't pounce on him." 

River makes a noise, rolling his eyes. Aaron lightly taps on the injured hand, making River wince. Thankfully, there's no blood, but it might bruise and it'll likely be sore for a while. As a precaution, Aaron rubs some cream into the worst areas before wrapping it in gauze. He takes the hand back when River tries biting on the gauze. 

"No." He shakes his head when River frowns at him. "It's for your own good and I don't have a cone big enough to put around you to stop you." He raises a brow when River's eyes widen. "Think about that the next time you want to bite on this." He wiggles River's hand for emphasis. 

River nods slowly and Aaron lets his hand go. When River makes no other move to bite at the gauze, Aaron stands and puts things back in the kit before taking it back to the bathroom. He comes back into the living room, sighing when he sees River licking at the gauze and making a face at the taste. 

"Doesn't taste good, does it?" 

River looks up at him with big eyes. "Mow," he says. 

Aaron shakes his head. "Don't lick or bite at the gauze," he says firmly, waiting for River to nod before continuing, "I'm going to try and find Dixie. You stay on that couch until I get back, alright?" 

It was a punishment unto itself; River could hardly sit still most days, so Aaron knew it would be a good one for him. He saw River's lips turn down, but he a nodded and curled up, turning himself away from Aaron with a huff. Aaron gave his head a light pat as he passed the couch, rolling his eyes when he heard another huff. He wandered into the kitchen first, rummaging around for Dixie's treats before finally going on his search for the wayward kitten. He finally found him underneath his bed, back to the wall and knees curled up into his chest. 

"How in the world did you get yourself under there?" Aaron muses as he presses his cheek to the carpet to get a good look at Dixie. He squints. "It doesn't look very comfortable." 

Dixie simply stares at him. They stare at each other for a while before Aaron finally sighs softly, relaxing a bit. He takes one of Dixie's treats and reaches out to set it down close to the other. Dixie looks between the treat and Aaron, wariness coming off him in waves before snatching it up and nibbling on it. Aaron smiles lightly, placing another treat down, closer to him and the edge of the bed. 

"I'll admit, I am a little angry at you for biting River," he says, watching the way Dixie flinches, then continues, "but, at the same time, I can't exactly fault you for doing it when it's clear he wasn't listening to you. Honestly, I wish you waited for me to fix the problem, but I realize that that's not always an option." 

Dixie makes a sort of humming sound, wriggling around a bit. Aaron grins, knowing that the kitten has to be uncomfortable, so he scoots back, crossing his arms and putting his head on them. He can still see under the bed, but it gives Dixie the option to come out if he wants to. He hears a couple thumps and winces in sympathy, then bites on his lip when he hears a series of grunts and grumbles. When Dixie's head and shoulders come out from under the bed, he smiles when Dixie glowers at him. Slowly, he sits up while Dixie gets himself out from under the bed, quietly observing the other as he gets himself situated. He sits, shaking himself out with a huff, rubbing at his nose and eyes. He peers at Aaron, shoulders slumping as if waiting for his own punishment. Aaron bobs his head, humming softly. 

"First of all, you have to apologize to River for biting his hand," he says, shaking his head when Dixie frowns. "I don't care how you do it, but it has to be done. Second, I think a proper time out is in order. Ten minutes on the Chair; no moving or making a sound, else I'll just reset the timer however I see fit." 

Dixie whines, but nods. Aaron smiles and reaches out to gently pat Dixie's knee before standing. He knows the other will follow, so he doesn't wait for him as he turns and leaves the room. In the living room, River was still on the couch, though he had peeked up from behind it to stare down the hallway. He blinks when Aaron comes into view, looking between him and the hallway beyond, brow furrowing. 

'_Must be waiting for Dixie_,' Aaron muses to himself as he enters the living room, settling down at the other side of the couch. River hadn't moved from his spot, still staring down the hallway, though his chin was now resting on the back of the couch, one hand steadily kneading the cushion. Aaron knew when Dixie finally made himself known; River's eyes widened before ducking down out of view. Not long after that, Dixie slowly made his way into the room, glowering fiercely at the Chair before making his way to the front of the couch. He shifted from foot to foot before finally kneeling on the floor in front of River, looking anywhere but River himself. River blinked at Dixie, head tilted curiously. Dixie inhaled deeply before thrusting a hand out, causing River to flinch back. His flinch caused Dixie to flinch, but he held his ground, breathing slowly as he turned his fist over and opened his hand. Aaron's mouth dropped open a little as he saw the slightly mangled treat in Dixie's hand. He looked at River and saw the same look on the other's face. River closed his mouth and carefully reached out to take the treat. He looked between the treat and Dixie, surprise and confusion warring on his face. Dixie huffed and rolled his eyes, standing quickly before going over to the Chair and plopping down heavily. He scowled at Aaron as he curled his feet under him and crossed his arms. 

Aaron cleared his throat, saying, "Thank you for sharing your treat with River, Dixie." He then pulled out the stopwatch they used for time outs and started it. "Ten minutes." He put it down on the side table and turned to River. "Apology accepted?" 

River blinked at him, then nodded quickly, a smile lighting up his face. Aaron smiled as well, reaching over to gently tap River's nose. 

"Remember that he's still a little shy," he says; River makes a face and shakes his head, rubbing his nose. "Baby steps, kitten. Let him approach you rather than the other way around, alright?" 

River hums and nods. He relaxes into the couch as he starts nibbling on the treat, licking delicately at his fingers when he finishes the treat. He smacks his lips before leaning over and resting his head on Aaron's lap. He sighs as Aaron starts petting his hair, moving around a bit to get more comfortable before finally relaxing completely, eyes closing. Aaron smiles and shakes his head, glancing up when he hears a small noise from the Chair. 

"Seven minutes, Dixie," he reminds the other softly, after glancing at the stop watch on the table. 

Dixie blinks and frowns, but doesn't move. He doesn't move or make a sound for the next seven minutes, which Aaron's a little surprised by, but he's also proud as hell. It's the first time Dixie made it through a time out without kicking up a major fuss and forcing Aaron to reset the clock completely. Aaron can practically see the other vibrating in place and, once the stop watch clicks over twelve minutes, he nods at Dixie. Immediately, Dixie's off the couch, stumbling a bit when his legs have trouble holding his weight. Aaron's watches in amusement as Dixie dances around a bit, grumbling unhappily. 

"Should've thought about the position before settling in," Aaron says. 

Dixie shoots him a scowl. Aaron simply smiles at the other. The smile drops a little as Dixie makes his way over to the couch and settles down in front of River, staring hard. River twitches under the scrutiny, blinking his eyes open. He startles back when he sees Dixie so close to him, letting out an equally startled yowl-like sound. Dixie blinks at him, tilting his head as he watches River slowly relaxing back down, head tilting to mirror Dixie's. Aaron keeps petting River's hair as they blink at each other, curious but not wanting to disturb whatever's going on between the two. River lifts a hand just as Dixie does and suddenly, Dixie's shoulders hunch, breaking eye contact with the other. Both River and Aaron blink at the abruptness before Aaron realizes the hand River lifted was the one Dixie bit. River seems to understand as well; he makes a churring sort of sound, putting his hand down as he leans forward a little toward Dixie. Dixie whines softly, not moving as River leans closer. Aaron holds on to River's shoulder to prevent him from falling off the couch. 

Which he would, if he keeps leaning over the way he is. 

River makes the churring sound again, bumping his forehead with Dixie's. His face lights up when Dixie makes a feeble attempt to bump back rather than back away. He chirps, bumping their foreheads together again, leaning forward to brush his cheek over the top of Dixie's head. Dixie huffs, shaking his head, looking up to frown at River. River simply grins, humming. Dixie squints at him, then shakes his head. He glances at the bandaged hand, then away, chewing on his lip. River follows his gaze, making a face as he lifts his hand. Slowly, he offers the hand to Dixie, eyes wide and imploring. Dixie stares at the bandaged hand for a while and Aaron's not sure what's going to happen; honestly, he hopes it won't come to blows or something equally disastrous. Finally, Dixie slowly reaches a shaking hand up, gently taking River's hand in his. He brings his other hand up to turn River's hand this way and that, examining everything closely. He traces the bandages with his fingers, looking up when River makes a soft sound. At River's small smile, Dixie looks back down at the hand, thumbs lightly rubbing against the exposed flesh. He peeks up once before bringing the hand up towards his face; Aaron has a brief panic, and he's sure River does as well, but he's hiding it well enough that Dixie doesn't stop. Dixie glances at River as he carefully noses at the bandages, then brushes his cheek over it. He gives the skin around the bandage a few quick licks, brushes his cheek over the bandage again before letting the hand go. He's blushing pretty hard, looking anywhere but River, hands kneading at his thighs. River blinks rapidly at Dixie, his confusion palpable as he settles back down on the couch. 

Aaron's just as confused, but he's smiling. If this interaction is any indication, these sessions will only get smoother from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the conversation Daryl and Jesus have later after this is quite amusing. :D


End file.
